Dust and Moonlight
by ShadeDancer
Summary: AU. Left on a doorstep, anyone could have found little Harry, and there are some races that are known for whisking off children in the night. MatureHarry. Rated for random comments and Slash in later years.
1. A Child, Our Child

Yes, yes, I know I'm a dead woman writing for starting a new story, but enjoy anyhow.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 1: _A Child, Our Child_

"Look Anrion," the woman's voice was breathless with joy from having been dancing among moonbeams, though it quickly turned to aching sorrow upon seeing an infant sleeping out in the chill air with only a single blanket for warmth, "someone just left a child lay out on the steps. Who could be so cruel or so careless as to do such a thing?"

"I do not know Idril," Anrion moved cautiously towards the child, hand upon his sword hilt and cautious of attack though none were forthcoming; it would not have been the first time a child had been used as bait for one of their kind, "but it must be a gift from the Goddess that we saw the child. I sense no trap and there is an air of abandonment about the boy."

"Do you mean—" excitement shown in Idril's voice and she tentatively reached out a hand as if she could touch the child from where she stood despite the distance that separated them.

Anrion nodded, softly quoting words he had once heard a mortal man say as if they were a ritual, "Come away, O human child: To the waters and the wild with a Faery, hand in hand, for the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."

Solemnly Anrion carefully picked up the child from where he lay upon the hard stone, crossing back to the moonbeam to lay the slumbering child tenderly in his barren wife's arms. Idril immediately began to coo over the child; playing with his fingers and toes, gently stroking the scar upon the child's forehead, and playing with his black hair. The little boy woke at her tender touches, vivid green eyes staring up widely at Idril and stealing her heart.

"Your child, my lady," Anrion said as he took his wife's arm and lead her back through the moonbeams, wings fluttering gracefully, their dance now including three.

"Our child," Idril corrected happily, "our Kailen, Prince of the Faeries."

… … … … …

_Nearly Ten Mortal Years Later…_

Two male Faeries stood in an outdoor sparring ring, fluidly exchanging sword strikes as they danced about with light-footed grace. The younger of the two wore fitted black pants but went topless, a light sheen of sweat glistening over his chest as he worked hard to best his fencing teacher. It was not something he would be able to do by force alone; he would need to use his wits to their fullest. A sudden idea lit the boy's face up with a wicked smile that warned his teacher just a bit too late, and instead of parrying the next blow aimed at him he launched himself into the air to flip up over his mentor's head. Turning his body partially in mid-air so that he didn't present his exposed back to his teacher, the boy watched the older Faery shake his head in disbelief and prepared to resume the attack. For nearly twenty more minutes they kept this up, the only sounds being the panting of their breath and the exchange of their finely crafted swords. Yet before the younger one knew it, he was being disarmed by a trick that his mentor had yet to teach him. Well two could play at that game and he launched his foot up to kick away his teacher's sword, a bit surprised when it actually worked, falling back into a fighting crouch as his Martial Master had taught him.

"Enough young Prince," his mentor said with a small laugh, "you have again managed to surprise me by combining two different arts effectively. Perhaps I should take some lessons with Master Tamorin so you cannot best me in such a manner again. It seems he is trying to show me through you my error in not having studied more thoroughly the ways the body can be just as much a weapon as a sword."

Kailen grinned as he retrieved his sword and checked it over for nicks before bowing and flourishing his sword to his mentor, "I'd rather you did not Master Loren, I wind up on my backside enough with Master Tamorin as it is and he has no use for the blade. If you were to combine both body and blade against me I would stand no chance."

"That's not what I have heard, young one." Loren said, falling into a more informal routine now that the lesson was officially over, "You are very quick in all your studies and soon we Masters shall not be much of a challenge to you anymore."

Kailen ducked his head, pleased, though he knew he still had a long way to go, "you honor me. May I go now, please?"

Loren gave Kailen a playful swat on the head, catching at the silky strands of the young boy's hair, "go on. I know your mother and father will be expecting you for the meal."

"Thank you," Kailen said, sheathing his sword and undoing a black band of silk from about his chest, "ooh, that feels much better."

Loren watched as Kailen's dark blue and silver gossamer wings, the royal colors, unfurled gracefully from his back and shook his head, "I don't know why you bother with the band anymore, you have learned to keep your wings in without its aid. It is a training tool you have long outgrown."

Kailen grimaced as he fluttered his wings to work out some tense spots. "I don't feel the need to push my wings out when I do the flips anymore, but I also don't want to risk having my wing sliced open again. I was grounded for a week when that happened."

Loren grimaced as well, but admonished Kailen, "you were also sparring with an immature and unskilled partner without guidance."

Kailen had the grace to look sheepish, but Loren also thought he heard the boy mutter something under his breath about it not having been a spar. It didn't matter either way, both boys had injured their wings in the fight and in Loren's mind that had been punishment enough. There was nothing worse than being kept grounded by a sliced or broken wing. Faeries needed to be able to fly, to be free to dance and flow upon the moonbeams and reveal in the wind brushing their wings. They didn't mind walking, they actually tended to walk from place to place most of the time, but to be forcefully kept from the skies—it was the worse type of injury or punishment that could be inflicted. Loren himself remembered a time when he had disobeyed his mother and she had bound his wings for a month in anger, he hadn't dared cross her again for quite awhile after that.

Happily Kailen stretched and fluttered his wings for a moment longer before launching himself smoothly into the sky. You couldn't tell that the boy had not been born a Faery; he was a natural in the sky. Loren laughed as Kailen fell into a graceful dive before pulling and doing some aerial flips; he was just as much of a prankster and daredevil as most young Faeries as well. Cunning and smart too; Loren had never seen a Faery so cunning and precise, yet still manage to remain so carefree. It seemed as if Kailen had inherited the best of both worlds when he had been changed from a mortal child to a Faery prince.

… … … … …

"Kailen!" his mother greeted him happily as he alighted softly on the balcony where his parents were having lunch.

"Hello mom, dad," he hugged both his parents before shrugging into the shirt waiting over the back of his lattice chair and taking his seat, neatly folding his wings behind him against his back so they didn't get in the way.

"Hello Kailen," his father greeted him just as warmly, "did you have a good lesson today?"

"I did." Kailen nodded as he placed some food upon his plate, "I believe both Master Loren and I learned something this day."

Anrion hid a grin and calmly went back to his own food, trying to push away the tumulus thoughts whirling inside of him. His unease continued to grow as lunch drew to a close and he could no longer hold off on the topic he had to broach with his son. Looking at his wife he noticed her own sad eyes and squeezed her hand gently in reassurance before pushing a stiff parchment across the table towards Kailen.

"This came for you today my son," Anrion spoke softly.

Uncertainly Kailen opened the letter and read it before realization dawned across his ethereal features. He had known since he was little that he had been adopted, knew a handful of other children who had been as well, and it didn't bother him a bit to know that he had once been a mortal; he could not have wished for a better mother or father and wouldn't trade his life for anything in any of the realms.

"What should we do about his," Kailen scanned over the Hogwarts acceptance letter again with a calm thoughtfulness cultivated from being raised in Court politics, "I'm surprised I would still show upon their records since I am technically no longer a mortal child."

"Your mother and I have been discussing this for the past few months since we realized the letter would be coming," Anrion's voice was warm with love for his family even though sadness tinged it softly, "we too had hoped it would never come, but you have always shown strong hints of magic that Faeries are incapable of performing. Then there is the fact that you are a beacon of light to the human magic users. We have decided that it is best to let you go attend this school and then you can decide for yourself what you wish to do after your first year is complete. We sent back a reply earlier saying you would go."

Kailen could see how distressed his parents were about sending him into the mortal world despite it being a logical choice, and moved into their welcoming arms. "I may go to learn their magic, but I will always belong here. I am your son and nothing will change that. I'll be alright, you have taught me well how to mix in with many different races and I am capable of defending myself. The only problem I will have will be missing you greatly."

Anrion merely hugged his wife and son closer; he knew it must have cost Kailen to so bravely utter those words. Anrion had never expected that he would grow so close as to fall in love with the child he had gifted to his wife that night so many years ago to satisfy her empty arms and give himself an heir. This separation would also be much harder for himself and Idril than it would be for Kailen as time worked differently in the Realm of the Faeries. The Faeries had two days to every mortal one and so while Kailen was still an eleven year old he had been granted more time in life and would be much more mature than his mortal classmates. If Faeries went by mortal time Kailen would have technically spent twenty years in the Faery Realm instead of the ten it currently worked out to in both worlds seeing as the Faery calendar year was based upon 730 days instead of 365.

"We'll have to take a trip to the mortal world soon," Anrion finally broke the silence, though he did not release his embrace, "we'll need to get you the mentioned supplies for your classes. There were directions as to where everything could be purchased included in your list as well as a key that I believe must go to a bank of some sorts. We'll discover things together as we go along. I know little of the mortal magic world; we have not had much contact with witches or wizards since the divide of the worlds when they attempted to place themselves above the Fey."

* * *

Posted On: August 11, 2007


	2. A Whole New World

Wow, I got something more written and I'm slowly working on my other stories as well.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 2: _A Whole __New World_

"This certainly is different," Kailen commented as they stepped into Diagon Alley, "it's nothing like the market place at home."

"It's a good thing I convinced you two to leave your swords at home," Idril drew closer to her husband for protection, laying her arm lightly upon his, "I don't see anyone else wearing blades and I think we had best get cloaks like those that most people seem to be wearing so that we blend in a bit more."

Kailen and Anrion grimaced at the thought of not having their swords upon them, but took comfort in the fact that they hadn't removed their knives and had the advantage over the mortals in that they could fly away should the need absolutely arise. They also realized that they weren't going to be able to blend in quite as well as they had hoped to. They had spelled their ears to appear like a mortals' and had cloaked their ethereal auras, but their exotic looks and lithe forms would still stand out. Idril was wearing a flowing dress of grey and silver while Anrion had chosen a less formal version of his usual outfit by wearing black breeches and a dark green and gold tunic belted about his waist. Kailen was dressed similar to his father in his fitted black breeches, but his tunic was a dark blue and silver like his wings.

"We'll need money first," Kailen had been looking around sharply, taking in all that he could without seeming too obvious about it, "their money is nothing like ours and the bank is right over there. That was the name embossed on the key that came with my letter."

"Gringotts," Anrion spoke the name of the bank as they drew closer to it, "that's a Goblin word. The Goblins appear to be running it; this is good, they will be able to help us should the need arise."

Together Anrion, Idril, and Kailen mounted the steps of the white building, ignoring the verse written upon the doors as they did so. They could feel the pull of magic the words held and weren't going to be tricked into powering the Goblin's spells with their Fey magic. Kailen could see the eyes of the Goblins standing at the door widen as they passed, the Goblin's nostrils flaring as they took in their scent. The Goblins knew they were Faeries. Kailen nodded to the Goblin and continued on with his parents, who were affecting to not notice the Goblins that were staring, as they made their way to an open teller.

"Yes?" the Goblin did not look up from his paperwork, oblivious to everything but the columns of figures in front of him.

"I have a key that I believe is to this bank," Kailen spoke as he carefully slid the key into the Goblin's view; it was always good to deal with Goblins in respect even if they did subject themselves to the will of the Fey Council.

The Goblin's nostrils flared and he looked up in surprise before glancing down at the key, "if you would follow me, please."

The Goblin teller took them to a cozy room off of the main gallery where an older Goblin was already waiting for them, word had obviously traveled quickly once they had passed through the bank doors. The teller handed the older Goblin Kailen's key and bowed his way out, shutting the door softly behind them as the old Goblin rose to his feet.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the Fair Ones," the Goblin rasped, bowing low in respect, "I am called Chiselhook."

"We are honored to see the brethren in good health," Anrion answered as he, Idril, and Kailen made polite half bows that showed respect but also their elevation above the Goblins, "I am Anrion, my wife Idril, and our son Kailen."

Chiselhook nodded in acknowledgement to the names, "in any way we can, the Goblins will help you Lord, Lady, and Prince."

Chiselhook turned his attention to the key now in his hands before his eyes flickered abruptly to the scar upon Kailen's forehead. To a human the Goblin would have looked bored and impassive, but to a Faery his surprise was evident.

"Harry Potter," he breathed before speaking to Anrion, "you do know what child you have taken for your own, do you not?"

"At first we did not," Anrion answered truthfully, seeing no reason for lies, "but we knew before he became our son and we regret not the decision."

"Glad I am," Chiselhook handed the key back to Kailen and rang a small hand bell, "my great-grandson, Griphook, shall escort you to the vault and explain the monetary system to you. I regret to say the ride may not be at all comfortable for you as the vaults are deep within the Earth and not readily open to the winds. Shall you ever have need, speak my name to a teller and I will meet with you."

"Thank you Chiselhook." Kailen gave the Goblin a bow before following Griphook to a plush looking cart, his parents following behind and glancing warily at the cave ceiling above them.

On the way down to his vault Kailen intently studied the underground structure, not feeling quite so heavily the discomfort his parents did. At one point he could have sworn he saw flashes of fire in the distance and was confirmed when Griphook idly spoke of the various defenses they employed to safeguard the vaults, one of which was dragons. Griphook also took the time to explain the wizarding money system and Kailen was pleasantly surprised to find that he had more money than he would ever need in his vault. After scooping a few handfuls into a pouch Griphook provided, they went speeding back up to the surface level of the bank; Anrion and Idril breathing easier by the minute while Kailen realized just how truly claustrophobic he had truly been after they reached the surface and the wind brushed freely across his face again.

"Griphook," Kailen hesitated for a moment after climbing out of the cart, his parents were going to let him handle most things from here on out so that he became used to this world, "where do you recommend we shop for robes and cloaks?"

Griphook gave him a toothy smile and slight bow after making sure there were no witches or wizards to see him make the slight obedience, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions would be the best place. Her robes are measured to fit and of good quality."

Kailen returned the bow with an incline of his head and followed Griphook's pointing to a tastefully set up shop full of bolts of cloth and already made clothing. He had only just entered the shop when he was set upon by a bustling witch who barely gave him the chance to say that he was going to Hogwarts before she had him upon a stool being measured. On the next stool over a blond haired boy began to speak to him without a proper introduction, but Kailen believed the boy did so merely to hear himself speak and didn't bother to add his own input. Thankfully, it did not take the woman long to have his measurements taken and his robes magically sewn up; had he been being fitted at home for such outfits the tailors would have insisted on sewing the garments while he wore them so that the fit was perfect.

"That's you done now, my dear," the witch spoke kindly to him and Kailen stepped down off the stool, gracefully relaxing the stiff pose he had assumed for the fitting, "is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind, my parents require day cloaks to wear out," Kailen said, deciding he would have the Faery tailors take care of any clothes he might need besides the Hogwarts uniform after glancing over the samples of common wizarding wear, "black would be fine. I shall just wear my Hogwarts one out."

"Of course dear," the witch said with a smile at his politeness, "I'll see to them right away."

"You aren't a mud—muggle-born," the blond boy spoke up, suddenly suspicious, "are you?"

"I am not," Kailen replied, brushing aside the disdain the other boy held for those that witches and wizards termed muggle-born, the offspring of non-magical folk, "but the fact remains that my parents and I did not bring cloaks with us and wish to purchase some. Not that it really is any of your business."

With that, Kailen removed himself to stand by his parents, idly taking in the faint tinge of pink now coloring the other boy's pale face. It seemed he had somehow insulted the boy by saying that it was none of his business. Kailen sighed, realizing he would have to get used to such things in the mortal world. Faeries were not so easily upset and he wasn't used to many people taking offence when he decided to be blunt with his wording; being a Prince did have its perks after all. He would have to try harder to remember that he could not place himself above the people he would be interacting with, they weren't in Faery Court after all; here he was merely another person with an interesting claim to fame. He would have to see how people reacted to discovering that he was the one they called the boy-who-lived and see how far he could stretch his bounds because of that title. Kailen was just thankful that while he had been raised to be every inch a Prince, he had not been spoiled as some of the noble children of the court had been and he had been taught to do things for himself so that he could better lead his people someday; it was going to make adjusting to this world that much more easier.

… … … … …

"A wand is the only thing left that I need," Kailen informed his parents as they left the bookshop a bit later, "and then we may finally go home."

It took a few minutes of searching the Alley before Anrion spotted a small, aged sign bearing the words Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded pillow in the grimy window. Even just standing outside of the shop the Faeries could feel the intense magic radiating from the store, and Kailen couldn't help but wonder how much more potent it would seem once they were inside. Almost reverently Kailen pushed the door open, allowing the pulsing waves of magic to wash over him; it was invigorating, but the sheer amount of power present put both him and his parents on guard. No one was visible as they entered into the shop, but the slightest whisper of sound had Kailen and Anrion turning to move protectively in front of Idril. It was apparent that this Wandmaker had power, but thankfully most of the magic they were sensing was generated by the wands stored neatly upon the shelves.

"Your Majesties, young Prince," an elderly man moved from the shadows, bowing low, "you honor me with your presence. I am known as Ollivander."

"The honor is ours, Wandmaker," Anrion spoke as a King would to a vassal for the first time that day in the mortal world, "to discover one with a hint of Fey blood in his veins amongst these mortals."

"My grandmother held the blood," Ollivander volunteered in accordance with protocol, "how is it that I may serve you?"

"The Prince has been asked to Hogwarts and requires a wand," Anrion casually handled the conversation, according Ollivander respect but still keeping a royal distance, "I assume it is possible for one of the Blood to wield a wand?"

"If they once answered to this world, which the acceptance to Hogwarts indicates, then one of the Blood can wield a wand." Ollivander answered slowly, "it will have to be custom made to allow for the magical difference though. Please follow your senses young Prince and tell me which wand feels the best."

Carefully Kailen handed over the kitten sleeping in his arms to his mother in order to do as he was instructed. Taking a deep breath, Kailen closed his eyes and reached out through the magic, pushing through the heavily charged air until the magic clicked with his own. Keeping his eyes closed and trusting to his senses, Kailen walked forward until he felt a dusty box beneath his hand. His eyes opened as he removed the smooth rod of wood—this is what he had sensed.

"This is the one," he announced, "though only the inside glows to my sight, not the wood."

Ollivander took the wand, studying it critically, "I had thought to sell this wand to another, unless—yes, your eyes are still those of Lily Potters despite the adoption. No other had such eyes and I could almost swear she held Fey blood herself. If you would follow me my Lords and Lady?"

Ignoring the looks exchanged behind his back, Ollivander led them to a back room where a tugging immediately caught Kailen's attention and he picked up a length of wood without being instructed.

"It figures that you would be drawn to the rarest wood here, young Prince," Ollivander remarked, though without irony, "this wood came from the heart of a tree made of entwined rowan and redwood. It was harvested by my grandmother, she brought it with her from the homeland and none of us had any idea why—until now. You shall have a most special wand young Prince, for the phoenix who gave the feather for your wand also gave the core for the wand that gave you that scar. I will make your wand untraceable to the Ministry of Magic as it will need to be bound with your blood, and such wands are forbidden."

With that last comment Ollivander busied himself on creating Kailen's wand, distractedly instructing Kailen to reveal his wings as he worked. Getting the acquiescence from his parents, Kailen removed his shirt and unfurled his wings, reveling in the feel of them as they pushed through the skin of his back to burst free. He could have left his shirt on, the wings would have had no problem moving through the fabric, but Kailen found it too restricting for his tastes with the magic in the store already pressing against him. Standing there Kailen looked every inch the Prince in his fitted black breeches, his lithe and lightly muscled body naturally tanned to perfection as his silky black hair cascaded down past his shoulders and his green eyes sparkled with Fey power. Then, there were his glorious gossamer wings that were reminiscent of a butterfly. From his back the dark blue wings rose into points above his head before rippling down with flowing lines into a curved tail that rose to connect again with his back. The outer edges of his wings were lined with silver and the veins running gracefully through the wings also shown silver. The very sight of Kailen standing there in all his Princely glory had Ollivander bowing again.

"I shall need a bit of your wing as well as some blood for your wand," Ollivander looked uncomfortable making the suggestion now that his eyes beheld the royalty his senses had already informed him of.

"If it is necessary," Anrion stepped forward to everyone's relief, "I will get a bit of Kailen's wing."

Kailen nodded thankfully to his father, he didn't want Ollivander doing it, and winced slightly as Anrion removed a small section from the middle of the outer edge of his right wing. It wouldn't hinder his flying and it hadn't hurt when his father had carefully cut away the small section, but Kailen couldn't help but to shiver at the touch of the knife against so sensitive a part of him. His wing would feel odd for the next day or so as the section repaired itself. Meanwhile, Ollivander had cut Kailen's proffered palm to take a small vial of blood from him and proceeded to pour it into a miniature cauldron to boil. Reverently Ollivander accepted the bit of wing Anrion had cut and added it to the blood so that the concoction began to swirl and blend. Removing the cauldron from the tiny flame beneath it, Ollivander carefully dipped the phoenix feather into the swirling liquid until the feather soaked the potion up completely and became dark red, gold, dark blue, and silver. Finally Ollivander inserted the feather into the hollow of the wood, the wood shaping itself to suit Kailen's needs, and sealed it with a long and complicated incantation.

"Your wand, young Prince," Ollivander reverently handed the wand over, "give it a wave."

Kailen barely had to move the wand before shimmers of red, gold, silver, and dark blue cascaded from the tip, "it's perfect. How much do we owe you?"

"A gift, young Prince," Ollivander bowed one last time, knowing that earning the Prince's favor would serve him better than charging for the wand, and led them back to the front of the shop, "may it serve you well."

* * *

Posted On: Septemeber 5, 2007


	3. A Prince Among Mortals

For those of you asking about the kitten Kailen had in the last chapter, they did visit other stores but I only picked up the main ones such as clothes and his wand.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 3: _A Prince Among Mortals_

"En guard!" Master Loren called, striking out even as Kailen twisted his body in mid-air. They were fighting while flying today, Kailen upping the ante by occasionally pulling in his wings to take to the trees below them. Kailen had been dividing his time over the past few days between his parents and fervently sparing with the Masters. In a few hours he would be leaving the sanctity of his home for the mortal world and he could practically taste the homesickness already despite the fact that his time away would seem longer to his parents than it would to him. As it was he was trying to get in as much flying time as possible since he doubted he would be able to in the mortal world, he was only supposed to reveal his wings under the direst of emergencies given the views witches and wizards held towards those they considered 'creatures'. Such bigotry had almost made Kailen withdraw his attendance from Hogwarts, but both his parents had reluctantly pointed out that by learning of the mortal world he could perhaps make a difference and mend the rift that had grown between the Fey and the Wand-weilders.

This was his final chance to get in one last round of sparring with Master Loren before he left as he didn't know when he would next be able to practice with his sword. Apparently blade fighting had become more of a party game, swords more decorative wear than functional, in the Wizarding World.

"Kailen," their sparring was interrupted moments later by his parents flying up, "it's time to prepare for departure."

"Alright," Kailen agreed, hiding the apprehension he felt, "I'm coming. Farewell for now, Master Loren, I shall see you when school lets out for break."

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily young Prince," Loren grinned, "Master Tamorin and I have volunteered to escort you and your parents to the train station and see you safely aboard since a full contingent of guards would be suspicious."

Kailen grinned and gave the older man a quick hug, "thank you."

Darting away before Loren could playfully swat at him, Kailen flew over and took up his parents hands. Together the trio flew hand in hand back to the palace so that they could gather up Kailen's school things and journey through the portal to Earth. It was at the portal that Master Loren and Tamorin caught up with them, and the five Faeries confidently walked through to land in a secure room in a tasteful mansion. The mansion belonged to the Faeries but could be used by the Fey people as a whole and was the gateway between their worlds and the mortal one; many such sanctuaries existed around the globe. A werewolf servant greeted them in the foyer, the same one that had done so the day they went to Diagon Alley.

"The car awaits Your Majesties," the servant bowed, "I will see to it that the Prince's trunk is loaded within the boot."

Anrion nodded his thanks and led Idril out to the car, Masters Loren and Tamorin staying to either side of a now obviously nervous Kailen and lending him their silent support. Within minutes they were all tucked neatly away into the car and Kailen began to relax slightly as he enjoyed his second car ride. Riding in a car was very different than riding in the carriages he occasionally had to use, but it was a good difference and he only wished that cars did not foul the air so. It seemed to Kailen that he had barely been in the car for long when the driver announced their arrival at Kings Cross Station and Kailen felt his nerves grow taut again. This was it. With quick efficiency his trunk was loaded upon a cart and Master Tamorin took it upon himself to wheel the contraption through the station.

"What platform is it that we are looking for?" Master Loren asked curiously a few moments later after they had threaded their way through a good portion of the station.

"Platform 9 and ¾." Kailen answered, "I see 9 and I see 10, but no platform 9 ¾. Perhaps an enchantment hides it from normal sight?"

A matronly looking witch had overheard part of what Kailen had said to Loren, "first time to Hogwarts dear? There's a barrier in the wall there, you merely need to walk right on through. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Thank you ma'am," Kailen inclined his head and passed on the information to his parents and the Masters as the woman moved on.

"I'll walk through first," Loren announced softly, "then you and your parents, young Prince. Tamorin will watch your backs."

Kailen gave a soft grin at the protective nature of the Masters but nodded all the same, glad that they took their duty so seriously and yet still managed to care. Though it was doubtful anyone knew of their true nature here it was best to err on the side of caution, especially when in unfamiliar territory; they also had to take into account that Kailen was known as the boy-who-lived in this world and it was more than likely that there were people who would wish to use him or cause him harm. Within seconds Loren had disappeared through the barrier and Kailen followed at his father's nod. Once through the barrier he was greeted by the sight of a majestic red steam engine and people milling about on the platform as they said their goodbyes.

"Come Kailen," Anrion spoke, Kailen hadn't realized the others had already come through behind him, "let us find you a place to sit."

It took them a few minutes, but they finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train and stored Kailen's trunk in the overhead rack. They all knew the train would be leaving soon and it was time to make their goodbyes. Master Tamorin and Master Loren each clasped Kailen's arm in a gesture of camaraderie and respect before bowing out to leave the family to their farewells while still staying near enough at hand in case anything should happen.

"I love you mom, dad," Kailen had been pulled into a hug by both his parents, not worried about court propriety here.

"We love you too Kailen," Anrion placed a kiss upon his son's forehead and rested a hand upon the specially crafted pendant around Kailen's neck, "remember that you only have to call should you ever need us."

Idril kissed him next, tears in her eyes as she held her son to her, "at night when the moonbeams dance playfully over you, know that it is us embracing you with our love."

A whistle sounded and the family drew into one last hug before Anrion and Idril reluctantly left the compartment to join Master Tamorin and Master Loren upon the platform. With a grinding of metal and many puffs of smoke the scarlet steam engine began to pull away from the station and Kailen stuck his head out of the window, pitching his voice so that most mortals wouldn't be able to understand and called to his parents in the language of the High Fey. They in return raised their hands and held them in the air until Kailen could no longer see them. With a sigh he pulled his head back in through the window and stood up, digging through his trunk until he found his book on transfiguration. It was a fascinating subject and he couldn't wait until they started to learn about human transfiguration, he only hoped he would be capable of such magic since he wasn't technically human. You had to be very careful with the wording of some spells or the Magic could twist your intent into something disasterous.

"Do you mind if I sit in here," a soft and hesitant male voice floated in as the compartment door opened, "everywhere else is full."

"I don't mind," Kailen motioned to the seat opposite him, "my name is Kailen."

"I'm Terry," the other boy offered, "I'm just starting first year. I'm hoping for Ravenclaw."

"I'll be a first year as well," Kailen lay his now closed book down beside him, deciding to keep up the conversation in the hopes of learning about where he would be going from a person instead of books, "I'm not sure what house I'll be in, but Ravenclaw and Gryffindor seem like the best possibilities."

The two fell into an easy conversation on what they had read in their text books and Terry talked about Quidditch. Kailen had read about Quidditch and how it was played up in the air on broomsticks so he mentioned his love of flying, omitting the fact that he did not need a broom to do so. Their peace was interrupted again later by a red-haired boy that looked to be their age dragging a trunk in behind him and grumbling something about his brothers. They were about to start introductions all over again when a fourth boy decided to make an appearance although he only seemed to be seeing who was sitting in the different compartments instead of looking for a place to sit; it was the blond from Madam Malkin's shop.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond introduced himself and held out his hand, turning to Kailen, "didn't I see you in the robe shop?"

Kailen went to answer, but was interrupted by a rude snort from the redhead who had finally wrestled his trunk into place. It seemed he found Draco's name funny and by the color rising to the blond's cheeks, he realized this. Sighing Kailen decided to be diplomatic and make friends with the blond even though he had seemed very annoying in the robe shop, he reminded him of some of the noble Faery children who believed themselves to be important because their parents held a position in court; they had not yet learned that their parents influence would only take them so far before they had to make their own way.

"Yes," he shook Draco's hand, "we did meet at the robe shop. I'm Kailen, and this is Terry. We were just about to introduce ourselves to the other boy before you came in."

"Oh don't bother with that," Draco said with an aristocratic sneer, "I can tell you who he is. Red hair, freckles, and hand me down clothes—he's a Weasley. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there."

Kailen held his hand out to the Weasley boy as if he hadn't heard Draco, "I'm Kailen."

"Ron," the other boy said shortly, not seeming to know what else to say.

Thankfully they were interrupted from further conversation by the arrival of the Trolley Lady and all but Ron bought sweets from off the cart, Kailen buying enough to share with everyone. He really wasn't much for sweets, though he did enjoy the occasional sugary confection, he mostly bought the candy to share with his new friends and so that he did not seem to be out of place. It had pleased him to find some candied flower petals among the assorted candies on the cart as well as some sweets made of honey, those had appealed to him greatly. Ron had actually given him a small smile and relaxed a bit when offered some candy, and though Draco had sneered at the redhead, he seemed to realize that Kailen wasn't going to care about the pureblooded speech he had tried to get in earlier when talking about the wrong sort.

After offering about his candy Kailen selected a chocolate frog for himself, snatching it out of the air quickly even though he had been surprised by its jumping away. He had taken a cautious bite after that and found the chocolate to be good if not a bit too sweet for his tastes. Not long after that Draco and Ron began to squabble about what Quidditch teams were the best, causing Terry and Kailen to exchange glances and pull out their books to read until the warning came that they would be at Hogwarts soon. The train came to a halt in a shower of sparks that flew through the dark air and Kailen stood along with the others in the compartment. They had arrived. Unconsciously Kailen straightened himself, standing proud and tall as he pulled on his Hogwarts robes before exiting the train. He was not going to show his nervousness, he was a Prince of the Fey and had an image to uphold for his people even if no one else knew it.

… … … … …

One short boat ride later found all the first years in a room off the Great Hall being lectured to by a stern-looking witch named Professor McGonagall before she left to make sure the school was ready for the Sorting to begin. While she was gone ghosts had floated in through one wall, causing screams to erupt. The ghosts stayed to talk, one cheerful friar hoping to welcome everyone into his house, until McGonagall came back to lead them into the Great Hall where they were told they had to try on a hat. Thankfully Ron's brothers had been joking when they mentioned wrestling a troll, and a frizzy-haired girl who had been anxiously talking about the spells she had learned wouldn't be needing them. The Hat began to speak, or sing, Kailen wasn't quiet sure which it was meant to be as he tuned it out to look out over the Hall. The most interesting thing about the Hall would have to be the enchanted ceiling he had read about in Hogwarts: A History, and he was so absorbed in studying the constellations in it that he missed his name being called the first time.

"_Potter, Harry_," McGonagall called again, her voice rising with a note of worry above the curious murmurs of the students.

"I'm sorry Professor," Kailen said slightly sheepishly as he walked forward, mentally kicking himself for having brought extra attention to himself already, "my parents gave me the name of Kailen and I am not used to being referred to as Harry. I had thought we had written about the change, but must have forgotten. Would it be a problem for me to go by Kailen Potter instead of Harry Potter?"

Kailen noticed the Professor glancing discreetly at the man he had already pinpointed as the Headmaster and saw the man give a slight nod. Interesting.

"There is no problem with that," she said, calling him for the Sorting again, "Potter, Kailen."

Gracefully Kailen sat down upon the stool and placed the Hat over his head, the brim blocking his view of the Hall.

"_It has been a while since I have had the pleasure of meeting one of your kind," _a voice whispered into Kailen's ear so that only he could hear, "_and that it is you makes it all the more interesting. You hold many secrets and have ambition; a thirst for knowledge and, in a way, power, but you don't seek it for itself because you know you will come into it naturally someday. You also possess a chivalry that has been lost to mortal kind, or so it seems to be lately. I believe I shall place you in—_GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank you," Kailen whispered to the Hat, accepting his placement without protest.

"_I'm merely doing my job,"_ the Hat whispered, "_but do come visit me sometime. I promise to keep your secrets and I have not heard gossip from the Courts in quite some time."_

Kailen gently removed the Hat from his head and handed it to the next student to be called as he headed for the cheering Gryffindor table, finding a seat next to a girl in his year who he thought was called Lavender. At last the Sorting was finished with Ron Weasley going to Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini to Slytherin and the Headmaster stood to address them.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Kailen raised and eyebrow at this and turned to an older student, "is he all there?"

The student glanced at Dumbledore and then back at Kailen as they began filling their plates with food, "he is a bit batty, but he's the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

Kailen nodded and turned to his food, keeping up a light conversation with those sitting around him as he studied the adults sitting at the head table. Partway through the feast a scowling teacher reeking of fumes, plants, and animal matter glanced at him and a slight tingling started up in the faint scar upon his forehead causing Kailen to frown slightly in thought. Kailen continued to hold the man's gaze, but the tingling did not continue to occur and Kailen had to wonder where it had come from. Obviously it was not the scowling teacher or the tingling would have continued, but as of right now no one else was meeting his gaze for him to pinpoint the cause of his scars reaction. Perhaps it had been a fluke, but there was one thing Kailen knew as he stood to follow one of Gryffindor's Prefects to their dorm—Dumbledore was not as batty as he appeared to be. There was a calculating cautiousness behind those twinkling eyes that he recognized from one of the older lords at court. It would be interesting to see how the mortal Headmaster played with the intrigues of the school and its students.

* * *

Posted On: November 13, 2007


	4. Wonderment

What doesn't kill you the first time has made a grave, tactical error.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 4: _Wonderment_

"There he is." Voices were whispering all around Kailen as he entered the Great Hall the next morning. "Should we call him Harry, or Kailen? Can you see the scar? He looks older than eleven—"

Kailen merely walked by all the gossiping groups with his head held high. He wasn't a stranger to gossip, the Faery Court was ripe with it and as the Prince he was often the center of a lot of it. The only thing that was really bothering him was that he couldn't openly wear his sword as he was used to. It was foolish to rely solely on magic and a simple stick of wood that could be easily snatched from you to leave you defenseless. Kailen thanked the Goddess profusely that Master Tamorin had started him on physical combat lessons even though at the time he had been more interested in picking up a bow or a sword.

"Kailen." A voice drew him from his musings.

"Draco." He nodded and continued on past the Slytherin table, the blonde had merely wanted to exchanged greetings and nothing more.

He did pause to talk a bit longer to Terry Boot though as he actually found himself liking the boy, their tastes ran along slightly similar veins. At last though, Kailen found himself sitting down at one end of the Gryffindor table, the eyes of his housemates flickering to him only to pull away when he looked up as if embarrassed to have been caught staring. He had managed to avoid their inquisitorial squad the night before, but expected the questions to begin at any time now when one of the other students worked up enough courage to begin prying. Reaching out with an elegant grace, Kailen placed some fruit and bread upon his plate along with a spoonful of eggs. It wasn't that he didn't like meat, far from it actually, but he was used to eating lightly in the morning as he usually began training directly after breakfast.

"Hello," it was a female voice that finally addressed him, "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a first year as well. I've read all about you in books like the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, but it never mentioned you being adopted."

Kailen grinned faintly down at his plate at the forwardness of Hermione before repressing it quickly. "I doubt they knew, which is just fine with me as I do not wish to have my life put upon display. That is why I am using the surname Potter instead of the one gifted me by my adoptive family."

Kailen didn't see the point in mentioning that he had no surname other than Potter. Last names meant nothing in the Fey world, only titles did, and he wasn't about to start using his here unless it became absolutely necessary.

Hermione flushed slightly but went on undeterred although she changed the subject to their upcoming lessons. "I can't wait for classes to begin. They all sound so interesting and I've read through all my books."

"I have as well," Kailen said, on a whim adding, "I'm meeting up with Terry Boot of Ravenclaw in the library after classes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming along if you wish."

It appeared to have been the right thing to say as Hermione beamed happily and accepted. Checking the time, the two quickly finished eating and rose to make their way to their first class. The castle was huge and it wouldn't do to get lost in the maze of corridors on the first day and be late. Thankfully, with the directions from an older Gryffindor and a few helpful portraits, both children found it surprising to discover that they actually talked, Kailen and Hermione found themselves outside of the Transfiguration classroom with time to spare.

"Good morning." Professor McGonagall greeted them briskly as she waved her wand at the chalkboard, spidery words flowing to form across the surface. "Please take a seat."

"Good morning Professor." They chimed back, grabbing the pair of seats directly in front of her desk and pulling out their books.

The professor nodded her approval and continued to ready for the lesson, it appeared they would be doing something with matchsticks. Voices were heard coming down the hall and McGonagall looked around, satisfied that everything was in place for the first lesson. Without another word McGonagall gave the two of them a wink and suddenly began to rapidly shrink until a tabby cat sat in her place. Kailen and Hermione exchanged glances and looked back at their teacher. Kailen was tempted to reach out to pet the professor, but didn't wish to risk it and offend the woman. McGonagall must have sensed his thoughts though, and jumped upon the desk so that Kailen and Hermione could stroke her fur. Giving a soft purr and a quick meow, McGonagall butted her head against their hands before jumping to sit still as stone upon her desk. Kailen was sure if he ever dared mention having just petted the professor that she would deny it—she didn't seem to be the type to encourage the belief that she had a soft side.

The door opened and students began to file in until it was time for class to begin, a few talking before seeming to grow nervous and fall quiet, yet McGonagall still didn't change back and Kailen could have sworn that she winked at him and Hermione again. A few minutes later he knew why when two boys came running in late. McGonagall certainly knew how to make an impression it seemed.

"Good," Ron said, looking around in relief, "the professor isn't here yet. We made it Neville."

Professor McGonagall jumped from her desk at that moment, transforming back as she did. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, you are late."

"Whoa," Ron's mouth was slightly agape and Neville seemed to shrink back, "that was bloody awesome."

"Thank you," McGonagall said briskly. "Now take your seats before I begin taking points."

Quickly Ron and Neville scrambled into the nearest available seats and McGonagall began her lesson with a stern lecture.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she informed them. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

McGonagall punctuated this lecture by transfiguring her desk into a pig and then back again, but the class soon realized that they would not be doing anything so advanced for quite some time. Professor McGonagall had them taking a lot of complex notes on the theory of changing a matchstick into a needle before instructing them on the incantation and proper wand movements. For many in the class it would be the first bit of true magic they had ever done and for Kailen it would be the first bit of magic he had ever done with a wand. As his wand was untraceable he could have practiced with it before coming to Hogwarts, but he hadn't wanted to risk messing up a spell and being unable to reverse it; who knew how fey magic would react to a spell cast with a wand. By the end of the class only Kailen and Hermione had made any noticeable changes with their matchsticks by turning them pointy, Kailen's having the lightest of silver sheens to it while Hermione's was still wooden in appearance.

Kailen and Hermione were grinning with the satisfaction of their achievements as they left the classroom. Their smiles grew even wider when Professor McGonagall discreetly awarded them points for Gryffindor. It appeared that while McGonagall wasn't going to openly play favorites, Kailen and Hermione had already earned a special spot in the eyes of their Head of House.

"What's next?" Kailen asked Hermione lazily as they left the Transfiguration classroom, he loved receiving acknowledgement for his own achievements instead of for being the Prince—some of his tutors when he had been younger had praised him for nonexistent accomplishments just because he was the heir to the throne.

Hermione consulted her schedule; Kailen noticed amusedly that she had already color-code it. "History of Magic and then lunch. We have Herbology after lunch, but nothing after that until dinner."

… … … … …

History of Magic, to Kailen's mind, was a joke and it seemed that most of his classmates agreed with him as they nodded off or doodled on their parchement. For one, it was taught by a ghost; a ghost who was boring and had an unhealthy fascination with the Goblin wars. What did the Goblin wars have to do with the overall history of magic? Kailen thought they should have been learning about the great witches and wizards throughout history, about the founding of the institutes of magic. Important things like that, not about a Goblin named Uruk the Oddball going on a killing rampage. It was no wonder that most of those who dwelt this world had long forgotten his people and the realm they inhabited.

Thankfully Herbology turned out to be much better. The scent of warm, damp earth wrapped around Kailen the moment he stepped into the well-tended greenhouse. The cool touch of the green leaves caressing lightly against his flesh was a welcome sensation. For a moment it was almost like being home in the forest until Kailen noticed the lack of sweet smelling flowers blooming in a profusion of colors. He suddenly found himself nostalgic for the ever-blooming fields and thick woodlands of his home, and he hadn't been gone from them for much more than a day. Kailen smiled wirily to himself as he took his place along the long table overflowing with plants; he had known that nothing in this world could truly compare with his home, so why did he continually insist upon comparing the two?

For the rest of the class Kailen lost himself in the work they were supposed to be doing, treating the plants with a tender care that many mortals would never achieve or understand. Most mortals didn't understand that plants lived, breathed, and grew; they didn't understand that their very existence depended on the plants to thrive. Only too soon class was over and they were leaving the greenhouse to head back up to the school, most of their classmates heading towards the dormitories while Hermione and Kailen headed to the Library to meet with Terry to compare their days.

* * *

Posted On: February 15, 2008


	5. To Fly Without Wings

If you've never done it before, I sincerely recommend riding a 'sky coaster' at an amusement park. Unless of course you're afraid of heights. It's awesome! They stick you in a harness and haul you up with bungee lines and then you get to _fly_…

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 5: _To Fly Without Wings_

Flying lessons. Kailen stared at the parchment tacked up on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. He would finally get to see how these mortals used brooms to fly, would get to compare the usage of them to the unfettered joy of flying on wings. He was greatly intrigued and couldn't wait until three-thirty for the lesson. Hermione on the other hand was muttering under her breath about heights and keeping her feet firmly planted upon the ground. Kailen couldn't help but grin at his friend's reaction, he personally couldn't wait to be in the air again and his wings seemed to nearly be aching at the thought.

There had been many times in this past month when he had been outside and the wind had blown playfully through his hair that he had almost allowed his wings to burst free from his back so that he could dance upon the breezes. Only strict control had kept him from doing just that, he was really starting to enjoy Hogwarts and didn't relish the thought of having to leave because he wasn't able to control his urge to fly. That wasn't even taking into consideration all the problems that would arise when witches and wizards realized that fairies were real and very much like themselves instead of tiny little creatures that buzzed around in annoying circles while chattering incessantly. What humans currently thought of as fairies were merely a more evolved form of the pixie and the true fairies were more than content to let that belief continue if it let them live in peace.

The day could not have passed quickly enough for Kailen, and slightly before three-thirty he was walking across Hogwart's lawn to where the flying lessons would be taking place. Hermione was tagging along at his side while running over everything she had been able to read concerning flying, Neville Longbottom hanging onto her every word.

"It won't be that bad," Kailen finally spoke, catching the attention of his two companions.

"It will!" Hermione cried out in distress, "you can't learn how to fly from books and I hate heights!"

"You're right," Kailen commented calmly, "you cannot learn how to fly from books. Not everything can be learned by reading books, Hermione, and sometimes books are wrong. There are some things that can only be learned by listening to your heart and paying attention to the world around you. Feel the wind in your hair, feel it dancing playful and free. That is what flying will be like; it will be freedom and the wind in your hair."

"But I don't like heights," Hermione stated again, not noticing the impassioned light that had lit up in Kailen's eyes at speaking of flying.

Kailen merely shook his head in amusement and made a beeline for the double row of brooms lying on the ground, standing near one that didn't look nearly as decrepit as the rest. He hoped the teacher arrived soon; he couldn't wait to get started. Slowly the rest of the first year Gryffindors and the first year Slytherins began to arrive in straggly groups, their instructor arriving behind the last of them and bringing an end to much of the boasting that was going on about flying. Kailen snorted at hearing some of the so called adventures these mortals said they had been involved it; he knew that with his wings he could fly circles around them all—it remained to be seen on how well he would do with a broom.

"I am Madam Hooch," the professor spoke briskly, as if unused to nonsense, as she came striding towards them, "everyone beside a broomstick. Now put your right hand out over your broom and say 'Up!'"

Naturally the air was soon filled with the yells of frustrated students trying to get their brooms to obey. Those who had spoken with clear confidence though were already holding their brooms and having Madam Hooch inspect their grips. Kailen was one of the ones whose broom had jumped straight into his hand as if sensing his excitement on getting to fly. Finally, they were all allowed to mount up after being shown how to do so properly and not slide off the end to land on their asses like untrained novices.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—"

Neville took off in a panicked rush not to be the last one left on the ground. His hands were practically white from clutching the vibrating broom as it rose higher and higher before shooting straight off towards the castle wall at a speed the old broom shouldn't have been capable of. With a sickening thud that sounded like wet meat hitting a rough surface really hard Neville rammed into the castle wall, fell off the splintering broomstick to smack into the ground with a crunch, and lay deathly still upon the grass. Kailen couldn't help but wince as Neville hit the ground, it sure sounded as if the chubby boy had broken something.

"Broken wrist," Madam Hooch confirmed a few moments later as she helped Neville to his feet, "best get you to the hospital wing. No one better dare touch a broom until I get back or you will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch!"

Kailen sighed, disappointed that he had to wait longer to get to try this way of mortal flying. Hermione on the other hand, while worried about Neville, seemed relieved to be keeping her feet on the ground for a bit longer. A disturbance distracted Kailen's attention from the relieved girl as Draco darted forward to snatch something off of the ground—the Remembrall Neville had received from his grandmother just that morning.

"Look," Draco showed it off to the other Slytherins, "it's that thing Longbottom's Gran sent him. Did you see his face as he fell?"

"Give it back," Parvati Patil yelled, "it's not yours!"

"Ohhh," Pansy Parkinson simpered, "I didn't take your type as crybabies Parvati."

Kailen rolled his eyes, the Gryffindors were yelling at the Slytherins to try to get the Remembrall back and the noise was starting to annoy him. It was the wrong way to go about things as well; they needed to think more like a Slytherin if they wanted to get any results out of this confrontation. It seemed that a bit of Faery cunning was needed.

"What's the point of taking Neville's Remembrall, Draco?" Kailen's voice quieted all the others, "no offense to Neville, but he's probably already forgotten he's even had it. Besides it's not like you need it, and if you really wanted one I'm sure your father could buy you as many as you wanted."

Kailen watched impassively as Draco thought over his words. On one hand, the blond Slytherin wanted to keep the Remembrall merely to do so, but on the other hand he had to consider what keeping it would imply. To keep it would imply he needed it because he was forgetful or that his father wouldn't, or couldn't, buy him one. With a smirk Draco came to his decision and tossed the Remembrall at him. Kailen caught it before instinctively throwing the round object back, causing Draco to look at him oddly.

"Throw it back," Kailen hinted, "we've got nothing else better to do and if it breaks I'll get Neville a new one."

Kailen and Draco continued to toss the Remembrall back and forth until Madam Hooch strode quickly back towards them. Seeing her coming, Draco caught the Remembrall and pocketed it so they weren't seen horsing around.

"Well," the Flight Instructor called out, "what are you waiting for? Back up on your brooms."

They spent the next fifteen or so minutes practicing their hovering and landing before Madam Hooch gave them permission to fly within certain boundaries while she worked with those still struggling with the basics. Joyfully Kailen shot quickly into the air, controlling his broom with a natural grace that would make most think he had been flying for years. For a while Kailen merely flew laps in the air until Draco motioned to the Remembrall that was once again in his hand. Sneaking a glance at Madam Hooch, who was futilely trying to get Hermione into the air, Kailen nodded and the game of catch started up again. All too soon though, Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle to summon them in and Kailen missed Draco heaving the Remembrall until the glass ball fell by him. Without thinking Kailen spiraled down into a steep dive after the Remembrall, catching it and pulling up sharply right before he would have hit the ground. Madam Hooch seemed speechless as he landed, and Kailen braced himself for the yelling that never came.

"Are you sure that this was your first time on a broom," she asked instead, disbelief weaving through her voice.

Kailen wasn't given a chance to answer before Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the air as she strode up, "Mr. Potter! Come with me!"

"The boy's a natural Minerva," Madam Hooch seemed giddy all of a sudden, "you should—"

"I will handle this Rolanda," Professor McGonagall halted Madam Hooch's words, "come along Mr. Potter."

As they walked back towards the castle, Kailen was forced to listen to a lecture about having more regard for his safety. Kailen listened as he was expected to while resisting the urge to tell McGonagall that the stunt he had just pulled would have been child's play for him on his wings and that he had pulled off much more dangerous aerial maneuvers before; but he kept silent seeing as how mortals didn't have wings and to them he was human. Professor McGonagall's determined path took them up to the Charms corridor where she snagged the arm of a passing student and pulled him aside.

"Wood," McGonagall's next words cleared up the confusion both boys were suddenly experiencing, "I've found you a Seeker. He caught that ball in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley could have never done it."

"Really?" Wood grew excited and began to stalk around Kailen as if he was a slave upon an auction block, examining every inch of him, "he's nearly perfect for a Seeker, light and lithe, but a bit on the tall side. Not that it will hinder him too much, his height might come in handy—give him extra reach. Have you ever played Quidditch? What about the first year rule Professor? Do you have a broom?"

"Today was my first time on a broom," Kailen answered truthfully when he managed to get a word in, "and I've never seen a game of Quidditch although I've read about it."

Wood nodded, "we'll have to get you a good broom then, perhaps a Cleansweep Seven. I'll arrange for a practice to fully explain the game to you and test you out."

"I'll see to the broom and the first year rule," Professor McGonagall announced, "the rest I will leave to you Wood. I better hear that you've been practicing hard, Mr. Potter, or I may change my mind about giving you detention for horsing around. Yes, I was watching. I don't think I could take another loss to Slytherin, Professor Snape is still gloating about Gryffindor getting flattened last year—flattened!"

Kailen nodded his understanding and allowed Wood to drag him off to dinner, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team talking non-stop about his favorite subject—Quidditch. At the Great Hall, Kailen was finally able to shake Wood from his side as he went to join Hermione and Wood ran off to spread the news to the rest of the team. Kailen shook his head in exasperation; it appeared that Wood was a fanatic when it came to Quidditch.

* * *

Posted On: August 24, 2008


	6. A Game of Potions

I know, I know. It's been forever and a day since I updated this story. The only thing I can say is that I do not plan to abandon the stories and to bear with me. Thanks.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 6: _A Game of Potions_

A week later on Friday brought about yet another Potions lesson, or what most Gryffindors had begun to term a visit to Hell. Kailen was the only Gryffindor who had gained any immunity from Professor Snape's wrath, although Snape still badgered him incessantly; it was actually more of an amusement to the two of them than any real conflict despite how it seemed to everyone else.

_**Flashback**_

_Professor Snape had just finished delivering an introductory speech designed to let the new first years know who was boss and was taking role when—_

"_Ah, yes, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape's silky voice drew all warmth from the air. "Our new—celebrity."_

_Kailen_ _kept his face impassive and let the barb slide over his head as the Professor continued. "Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

_Kailen's_ _quick mind skimmed through the text book he had finish reading through only a few days before and landed upon an answer. "The Draught of Living Death, sir."_

_The black eyes glittered in challenge. "Tell me, then, where you would look if I told you to find me a bezoar."_

"_The stomach of a goat, sir."_ _The answer came more quickly than the first as Kailen warmed up to the game._

_Professor Snape's eyes hardened in challenge. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"_

_Kailen_ _suppressed a grin at the question. Not only was the Professor trying to trick a Faery up about plants, but Hermione was almost out of her seat in desperation to answer a question._

"_They are the same plant, sir." Kailen refrained from adding on that both plants were also known as aconite; he didn't want to show off too much and the Professor didn't seem too pleased with his knowledge._

"_Just like your father." The professor leaned in close and hissed so only he could hear. "Arrogant and thinking you know everything."_

_Professor Snape's eyes suddenly narrowed in appraisal before he whirled to the board and threw some notes upon the board along with instructions for a potion to cure boils._

"_Well, why aren't you all writing this down?" He snapped before nearly yelling. "And sit down Miss Granger! If I wanted your input I would have asked for it."_

_Hermione sat down hard on her stool, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. Comfortingly, Kailen gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze before turning his attention to copying down the furiously dictated notes the professor was giving. The Professor's reaction had intrigued him; one moment the man had been in his face, and the next he was calculatingly backing off. There was also the strange warping in the air around the man that briefly puzzled him, causing him to continue to scrutinize the professor even as he began to work on brewing the boil potion with Hermione. A whisper of air next to Kailen's ear had his eyes widening and he briefly grinned in realization before turning his full attention to the work in front of him. _

_Hermione proved to be a good person to partner with in potions, not only because she had already read the required material, but because she was as careful with her measurements as he was. Many of the rest of the class were battling smoking cauldrons, or fretting that their potion was the wrong color, while Hermione and Kailen were bottling a decently made potion; Kailen's calmness had kept Hermione on track while Professor Snape's barbs upset the other Gryffindors to disaster. A steaming hiss and the groan of twisting metal had Professor Snape halting in his praise of Draco's potion to whirl towards a now moaning Neville._

"_Idiot boy!"_ _He snarled. "You added the porcupine quills before removing it from the fire. Finnegan! Get him to the Hospital Wing. Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills before removing the cauldron from the fire? Stay after class. Everyone else—Dismissed!"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to protest that there was no way Kailen could have seen Neville's cauldron from where they were sitting, but Kailen stopped her._

"_Don't Hermione." He cautioned, not wanting his friend to put herself in any trouble. "It'll be fine. I'll see you at lunch."_

_Kailen_ _packed his books and parchment up along with the rest of his class, many of whom merely grabbed their papers and fled as quickly as they could, but stayed standing by his stool as the rest filed out. The moment the last student was out Kailen felt the lightest surge of power flow through the air as the Professor encased them in a privacy ward based upon Fey magic. Kailen didn't show his nervousness or even let on that he was aware of the ward being erected; he could try and use his own Fey magic to break through it if needed._

"_So the son of James Potter is a Faery." Snape drew softly, circling around him predatorily. "Oh what the world is coming to."_

"_If you know I am a Faery, then you should know that the blood of the Potter's no longer actively runs in my veins." Kailen smirked, throwing down his own gauntlet. "Elf."_

"_How did you know?" The Professor was taken aback. "I didn't detect an aura search."_

"_As a Faery, I have an intimate connection with Air Sprites." Kailen said. "I could sense the air glamours about your hair, ears, and nose. Why you would give yourself such a nose though—I'm guessing you are a Light Elf, you certainly don't look like a Drow even though your personality could hint at one."_

_The professor laughed, actually laughed. "My original glamour was not so bad, but after having my nose broken a few times I had to take that into account and ended up with this. One of the many reasons I loathe James Potter."_

_Kailen_ _smiled. "As I am technically no longer a Potter, would you care to start again? It would be nice to have another of the Fey Realm to talk with."_

_The professor inclined his head and offered his hand palm up. "Greetings Child of the Faery; I am Severus, son of Septimus and Arlaina."_

_Kailen_ _also inclined his head and took the proffered hand. "Greetings Elf of Light; I am Kailen, son of Anrion and Idril."_

_Severus raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "One must wonder what the Prince of the Faeries is doing here?"_

_Kailen_ _smirked; Severus was good, but he hadn't won yet. "Perhaps the same as the Prince apparent of the Elves of Light."_

_They released hands and Severus pulled down the privacy ward, there was nothing more to be said on that subject. "You'd best get to lunch now, though I will warn you not to expect me to be pleasant towards you in class. You are a Gryffindor after all, and I have an image to uphold."_

"_I would expect nothing less." Kailen grinned from the doorway. "It shall be a game."_

_**End Flashback**_

Today Professor Snape was being especially vindictive, Kailen had heard from Draco that there had been some problems in the Slytherin dorm that morning, and the Gryffindors were taking the brunt of their Professor's wrath. Kailen just mainly ignored Snape and continued on with his work, occasionally flicking small blasts of air at the Professor to tell him to lighten up. It was all well and good to have fun tormenting the students, but not to the point where they cried or were about to wet themselves.

"Detention Potter." Professor Snape suddenly snapped, but Kailen could see in the man's eyes that it wasn't to be cruel or in retribution for the air puffs.

"That's not fair!" Dean Thomas cried out, instantly realizing his mistake as Snape turned on him.

"Do you wish to join him?" Snape's voice was held in tight control as Dean muttered a negative response. "Then keep your mouth shut. Potter, stay after class to discuss your detention."

"Yes, sir." Kailen nodded, speaking softly as the class went back to their work and Snape went back to his terrorizing.

At the end of class, Kailen gave his promise to meet Hermione at lunch and waited patiently until he felt the privacy ward slip up.

"Are you alright?" Kailen dared ask, receiving a groan in reply.

"I'm sick of these stone walls." Severus admitted. "I'm heading into the forest tonight. Do you wish to serve a detention tonight and go with me? There's a nice clearing."

"That's bribery Severus, son of Septimus and Arlaina." Kailen said with a grin at the prospect of spreading his wings. "I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall at nine after Quidditch practice. Until then, try not to frighten any more students to death."

Severus gave him a half-hearted glare. "Relaxing that much is pretty well impossible right now."

Kailen shook his head and raised his hand, palm up and blew gently across the surface to send glittering sparks dancing around Severus; the Professors tense posture eased slightly.

"What was that?" He asked, eyes closed to savor the sensation. "I can smell the trees and flowers in the air."

"Faery dust." Kailen smiled from the doorway before he left, slipping through the wards without disturbing them. "It was filled with the memory of the fields and trees around my home. I could have caused the same effect without the dust, but this way was prettier."

* * *

Posted On: December 13, 2008


	7. Beneath the Glamour

Packing is fun. Not. Especially not with sunburn.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 7: Beneath the Glamour

Kailen was nowhere near as tired as he should have been after being out on the Quidditch pitch with Oliver Wood for hours. Wood was apparently going to be a slave driver, but Kailen's natural element was the air and no matter how demanding Oliver was that fact would not be changed. This practice had also been his first test trial of his new Nimbus 2000 broom that professor McGonagall had sent to him just yesterday morning during breakfast. The broom was quick, faster and better than what anyone else on the team owned, but Kailen knew he could go just as fast—if not faster—under his own speed. Kailen ignored the half-hearted antics of the exhausted twins as the team made their way to the Entrance Hall; it was all he could do to contain his excitement at the prospect of his 'detention' that night. Speaking of detention—

"Potter!" Professor Snape snapped from where he stood just inside the Entrance Hall. "Your detention with me was at nine, or did you forget that miniscule fact?"

It was just nine right at that moment and the twins looked as if they wanted to protest, but they clearly knew better.

"I'm sorry Professor." Kailen pretended to be slightly cowed, not an easy task when he wanted to laugh. "I thought I was on time. I'll try and be early next time."

"Come then Potter." Snape was already striding out the door with long steps. "There is no time to waste."

"Take my broom up to the dorms." Kailen shoved his broom at Fred. "I'd best hurry to catch up. I don't need another detention or to give him an excuse to take points."

Giving none of his teammates time to say a word, Kailen hurried across the grounds until he caught up with Severus as they headed to disappear into the forest. Once in the forest, the two began to move quicker, Kailen finally shedding his shirt and unfurling his wings so that he could glide through the trees with his wings pulled in close to his body to avoid clipping anything. There were a few times when he could have sworn a branch reached for him, but since he felt nothing actually touch him Kailen dismissed the feeling.

"Wish I could do that." Severus muttered with slight wistfulness. "It would be less tiring than walking."

Kailen chuckled and fell back slightly so that he could grab Severus and lift him as he continued to glide, his innate magic compensating for the increase in weight. "I walk almost as much as I fly; and a good thing too, or I would never be able to survive all the walking I must do now."

Severus closed his eyes for a brief moment, clearly enjoying the feeling of slight flight before he opened them again to guide Kailen to the glade they were headed for. Once they arrived at the clearing, Kailen and Severus spent the next few hours romping and lounging around. For the first little while Kailen had flown around while Severus climbed the trees around the surrounding the open area, then suddenly he found himself twisting his nimble body and dodging the objects Severus was lobbing at him from the trees. At last their need for freedom was satisfied though and both settled down to perch upon a tree branch, Kailen wrapping his wings about him for warmth. Kailen never realized that he had fallen into a light doze until he felt Severus' fingers stroke softly across the outside of one wing and he woke with a shiver.

"Sorry." Severus had dropped the glamour surrounding him and now appeared not much older than Kailen himself. "I couldn't resist. They looked so silky."

"It's alright." Kailen said. "You're not a very old Elf, are you? In the eyes of your people you wouldn't be much out of childhood, or so I would suspect by the turn of your personality."

"You're right." Severus smiled. "But since I've spent so much time in the mortal world I seem to have gained a split personality that I link with my appearance. I came to this world when I was eleven, when I got my Hogwarts letter; it's rare for any of our people to receive the summons and I couldn't pass up the chance. When I have the glamour on I associate myself with the thirty-one year old mortal wizard, without the glamour I associate myself with the twenty year old elf—a teenager to my people, both physically and mentally."

"Why didn't you go back?" Kailen asked idly, not thinking of it as prying, it was an idle question. "I've never seen you at the Courts, though I know of your name."

"I decided to stay here." Severus seemed to grow slightly edgy. "There's always so much to do, new stuff to learn. I've just never made it back yet."

"Mmmmhh." Kailen made the soft sound as he sensed Severus' reservation, his eyes resting closed.

"You're tired." Severus chuckled.

Kailen cracked an eye open. "I haven't been able to expend this much energy in weeks, there's just no privacy in the dorms or common room to work out. The extra energy just seemed to build up rapidly, but disappeared just as fast once I started to use it. I guess it was like a false energy. I'm used to flying, training, and fencing everyday, but now that I'm here there's nothing physically exerting to do. No wonder wizards and witches are so lazy. You don't even get a decent workout playing Quidditch because you're sitting on a broom the whole time."

"You fence?" There was a gleam in Severus' eyes as he asked.

"Of course!" Kailen appeared affronted. "I fence, do martial arts, archery—all sorts of things such as that."

"Then you can work out with me!" Severus proposed, jumping to the forest floor. "An hour before breakfast everyday and then again after dinner. I'll try and give you a detention for at least once a week so we can come out here and spend time amongst the trees, but for now we have to get back to the school before we are seriously missed."

Kailen quickly fell into an easy routine of working out with Severus as often as he could; going to classes; studying and doing homework with Hermione, Terry, and Draco, though not always all three of them as Draco had a superiority complex; then there was Quidditch practice and times when he just played games with the others. Kailen also kept in regular contact with both his parents and masters, delighting in every time they sent him something via owl. The best was when they sent him foods and sweets native to the Fey people and he and Severus would sit about and enjoy them during his 'random detentions'.

Before anyone knew it, Halloween was upon them and the Great Hall was decked out for the superb feast appearing in front of them. It was enough to make Kailen nostalgic. If he had been home he would have joined his people out under the stars for a sumptuous feast as they frolicked and sang; before the feast there would be hunting and tournaments to compete in. The best part was when they danced upon the moonbeams though; it was something his family held more sacred than most, for it had been during this time that his parents had found him. With a sigh Kailen glanced up at the star studded, enchanted ceiling above him. The moon had decided to appear that night, hanging heavy and full amongst the stars, and Kailen could almost feel as if the moon was shining there for him alone. Kailen had just barely tucked into his food though, when professor Quirrell dashed into the Hall screaming about a troll being loose in the dungeons.

Within minutes the hall was full of pandemonium and Dumbledore had to send loud bangs out from his wand to regain a semblance of order.

"I look to our Prefects to escort all students back to your dormitories where you will stay." Dumbledore announced. "The other professors and myself will see to the troll. The feast will resume in your individual common rooms."

With much scrambling, the students began to follow their various prefects back to their dorms. Unluckily for the Gryffindors that meant following Percy who was placing way too much importance upon this task. Kailen couldn't help but roll his eyes at Hermione and she giggled back, earning them both a fierce glare from Percy who ushered them quickly along. A good ten minutes later they arrived at the Gryffindor common room and were immediately let in by the Fat Lady who had obviously heard about the troll through the portrait gossip chain. In the common room a table had appeared against one wall, plates stacked at one end, and the table was overloaded with food. Acting the gentleman, Kailen waved Hermione off to snag them a pair of chairs while he filled each of them a plate of food, precariously balancing a plate against his body with each arm and snagging a goblet of juice in each hand as he made his way through the crowded room. It wasn't often that every Gryffindor student was present in the common room at once and it made for plenty of confusion.

… … … … …

About an hour ago professor McGonagall had come to tell them that the troll had been apprehended and taken care of, Kailen couldn't help but wonder what she meant by 'taken care of', and they had all been sent off to bed. He hadn't been able to sleep though and had slipped out of the common room to head down to the grounds. The lake was especially quiet at this hour with the giant squid asleep and everything was tranquil. Slowly Kailen began to hum, knowing that there was no one there to hear the unearthly melody flow from his very soul. It was a melody his mother had sang to him many times over the years and it made him feel near to his parents.

Time elapsed and Kailen became aware of someone approaching him, but he didn't desist in his humming. From behind him came the gentle and sweet words to the song and slowly Kailen broke from just humming to actually singing the melody itself. Together the two brought the beautiful song to a close and Kailen turned to face the singer and her companion.

"Come my son." Anrion stood next to his now humming wife and held out his hand. "Come dance upon the moonbeams with us."

A beautiful smile lit up Kailen's face as he took the hands of his parents, silver moonlight sparkling on the tears almost threatening to spill from his eyes in love and joy; his parents hadn't forgotten to come and dance with him.

… … … … …

"You're in a good mood." Severus groused the next morning as Kailen joined him for a morning workout; he obviously hadn't had a good night after the troll fiasco.

"And you're obviously not." Kailen decided to state the obvious. "Did something happen besides the troll last night?"

"Only a cuddly, ferocious, three-headed dog taking a bite out of my leg." Severus had brought out the sarcasm.

Kailen grimaced and remembered his own meeting with the Hellhound when he had been wandering around one night and ducked through the doorway to the forbidden corridor to hide from Filch. At first the damn thing had wanted to take a bite out of his flesh, but Kailen had worked some Fey magic to calm it and soon hadn't been able to get the three-headed dog to stop slobbering all over him. At first it had puzzled him that the Hellhound would want to attack him at all, Hellhound's weren't known to be aggressive to Faeries, but then he realized that the loyal dog had been given a command of some sort to stand sentinel over the trapdoor at it's feet. It had piqued his curiosity, but in the end he had chosen to leave the corridor rather than test the limits of the Hellhound's command.

He had met the groundskeeper Hagrid a week or so after that and had gotten to talking with the animal-loving man only to discover that he was the owner of the Hellhound and that it's name was Fluffy; interestingly enough Hagrid had also spilled some tidbits about while Fluffy was up in the school before clamming up and walking off with a flushed face.

"Did you know that Hagrid named him Fluffy? That man has issues. And why would you go near enough to Fluffy for him to take a bite out of you without using some Elvish magic to calm him first?"

Severus did a small double take. "How did you—? Never mind, I won't ask if you won't. So what has you in such a good mood?"

Kailen grinned at the potions master, made a mental note to find out more on the Flamel person Hagrid had mentioned since Severus seemed to be involved in the matter, and wondered if he would need to use the Faery dust before the day was out. "My parents came to dance the Samhain moonbeams with me last night."

Severus' face turned wistful. "I wish I could have been there to see that. Some of the Elves who have been lucky enough to see it say it's one of the most beautiful sights in any of the realms."

"It is." Kailen's voice went wistful in memory. "I'll make sure you definitely get to see the Samhain dance sometime, but on some other night I'll try and see if I can take you. I don't know if it's possible to take someone who isn't a Faery, but we can try."

"Really?" Some of the surliness was fading from Severus to reveal the young Elf lurking beneath the surface.

Kailen nodded. "Yeah, now let's work out before I have to Dust you in order to save the fragile sanity of your first period students."

Severus growled lightly, but did as Kailen suggested even though he was favoring his right leg; he didn't need any more Hufflepuffs wetting themselves during his class.

* * *

Posted On: May 19, 2009


	8. Quidditch

Work, work, more work, and then lets throw in school for a bit more work. I have little free time at the moment but will write whenever I can. I know youve all heard this before, sorry.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 8: Quidditch

The ground was hard beneath their feet, cold having seeped into it to pack the Earth tighter together, but Kailen only felt excitement. It was his first Quidditch match of the year and he couldn't wait to be in the air, twisting and turning to dodge both bodies on brooms and bludgers as his quick eyes sought the elusive snitch. He would definitely have to acquire a set of balls and introduce this game back home. Kailen gripped his broom, a new Nimbus Two Thousand, tighter and then mounted up at the signal.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch was refereeing the game that day and had directed that comment particularly towards the Slytherins.

Wood had warned Kailen that the Slytherins liked to play rough and dirty after he had given the team a pre-game pep talk, but he didn't mind that fact at all because it would give him a challenge and he was dreadfully in need of an aerial challenge at the moment. Then, with a blast of Madam Hooch's silver whistle they were free, fifteen brooms shooting quickly in the sky as each team vied to come out on top.

"And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—"

"JORDAN!"

Kailen snorted as McGonagall berated the twin's friend Lee Jordan before he flipped himself around on his broom, using the maneuver to get a rounded view of the pitch while making it seem like he was just goofing around; Wood had already warned him that the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs would rather tail him than actually look for the Snitch himself. Jordan continued with the game commentary after apologizing to professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindor's take the Quaffle—watch it Katie!"

The Slytherins had attempted a pincher attack on Katie Bell, who was currently in possession of the Quaffle, but Kailen had swept down between them as if he had seen the Snitch with the Slytherin Seeker attempting to follow while dodging his teammates. It had given Katie enough of a chance to break free of the attack area, but she had still taken a Bludger to the back of the head and Slytherin had possession of the Quaffle again. At last though, Gryffindor regain possession and neatly scored, much to the disgust of those cheering on the Slytherin team. Kailen meanwhile, had moved to hover above the game and dodge the random Bludger that headed his way as he searched for the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession." Kailen listened to Lee's commentary so he would know the score to judge whether or not to capture the Snitch. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

Kailen had already went into a dive mere moments before Lee called out about the Snitch and cursed the other boy for saying anything, he had been hoping to keep Higgs off him for a moment or two longer by tricking the other boy into thinking he was doing a fake dive. Now he was hurtling neck and neck with the Slytherin Seeker towards the Snitch, drawing closer to the fluttering ball and further away from Higgs as he proved to be the faster flyer when—WHAM!

"_Rien_!" Kailen cursed as dodged Marcus Flint's attack and lost sight of the Snitch.

Despite his disappointment at losing sight of the Snitch, Kailen was greatly amused by the spectacle of Flint and Higgs trying to untangle from each other; Flint had attempted to knock him off course only to hit his own Seeker instead. Madam Hooch on the other hand seemed at a loss on what to do. Flint had rammed into another player, but it had been his own Seeker and she couldn't actually prove that Flint had truly been aiming at Kailen because Kailen hadn't been hit. In the end she just signaled for them all to resume play, but warned Flint than any further incidents like that would result in two free shots for the Gryffindor team. Lee Jordan meanwhile, continued with his own interesting brand of commentary, punctuated quite nicely by McGonagall's stern voice of reprimand.

"So—after that obvious, but failed, disgusting bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting attempt at a foul—"

"_Jordan__, I'm warning you—"_

"All right, all right. Flint tries to kill the Gryffindor Seeker, but instead stupidly smashed into his own team mate. Guess it could only happen to a Slytherin. Gryffindor is in possession now after Adrian Pucey failed to realize he dropped the Quaffle—"

Kailen rolled to dodge another Bludger, apparently the Slytherins were taking it personally that Higgs had gotten smashed instead of him and were attempting to resolve the mistake, when it happened. His broom gave a sudden lurch much like a bucking horse would to shake its rider and he thought he might fall off. Gripping the broom tightly with both his hands and knees, Kailen attempted to command the broom, but it was completely out of his control. Beneath his skin, his wings shuddered in a desire to come out and lift him away off the broom and to safety before he could fall. He wanted to call a time out, but between the bucking broom and his wings trying to come out, Kailen couldn't spare the concentration. He didn't even know if anyone had noticed what was going on, doubted they had given he was flying high above everyone else. Hagrid had seen though, through his binoculars, and commented to Hermione who he had come to sit next to.

"Dunno what Kailen thinks he's doing." Hagrid mumbled. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…"

"Could something have happened to it when Flint tried to knock into him?" Hermione asked worriedly as she borrowed Hagrid's binoculars to see.

"Can't have." Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic—no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words Hermione swung the binoculars down from watching Kailen and began to scan the crowd with them. Her search finally ended as she saw Snape in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Kailen and was muttering nonstop under his breath. Decisively Hermione nodded and without saying anything disappeared from her seat to go break Snape's concentration. Normally, even though Snape was often a right bastard, Hermione wouldn't have been able to think a professor capable of such a deed, but she had seen the proof with her own eyes and knew she had to do something before Kailen fell.

By then everyone had noticed Kailen's difficulty with his broom, the twins futilely going to their Seeker's aid, and so no one was paying attention as a determined Hermione ran through the bleachers and fought her way through the press of people towards where Snape stood. So intent on her goal was she that she didn't even bother to apologize when she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front of him. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a handy little spell that set the hem of Snape's black robes on fire. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire and extinguish the flames, but by then Hermione was already scrambling through the rows again so that she was no where near the professor when he searched for the culprit. The distraction had been enough though, and up in the air Kailen was suddenly able to clamber back up on his broom with the twins hovering worriedly beside him.

Kailen was ignoring the twins though as he turned to hurtle his broom towards the ground and most thought at first that he merely wanted to be firmly back upon solid ground, but then Terence Higgs saw a flash of gold and realized the maneuver for what it truly was. Kailen had seen the Snitch. It took only a moment for Higgs to go into his own dive, placing the Slytherin Seeker neck and neck with Kailen since he had been flying at a lower altitude.

"Back off." Higgs growled. "The Snitch is mine."

Kailen didn't bother to answer, only attempted to urge his broom forward faster despite the fact that both he and Higgs were already pushing their brooms nearly to their limits and the ground was fast approaching. This was really going to hurt if he didn't manage to pull out of it in time, but he had faith in his abilities. Apparently Terence Higgs didn't have the same confidence though, for he very quickly decided to stop pursuing the Snitch and attempted to pull up from the wild dive. Unfortunately for the Slytherin Seeker his frantic upward jerk on his broom handle unbalanced him and he lost control of his broom. The last Kailen saw of his competition was Higgs careening into the hard wooden front of the spectator stands with a wet, crunching smack right before he himself closed a triumphant hand over the Snitch.

Immediately Kailen attempted to pull his broom up sharply, but he was too close to the ground and the tail of his broom gave a slight drag upon the ground before skipping back up again. With sudden dread Kailen realized that the next drag would be longer and unavoidable, flipping his broom and most likely sending him painfully flying with it. Making a split second decision, Kailen bailed from his broom and allowed it to tumble itself end over end as he threw himself into a somewhat undignified roll that nonetheless saved him from a more painful landing. He refused to let go of the frantically beating Snitch held in his right hand despite the jarring shudder than ran through his body as he impacted full with the ground.

Slightly stunned, Kailen barely realized that the students in the stand were cheering and that his teammates had landed all around him until he was hauled to his feet by Oliver Wood. Still dazed from his awkward landing, Kailen didn't protests as he ecstatic captain twirled him around to the enthusiastic hoots of the team. He was perfectly aware though when the completely victory-besotted Oliver pulled him into a hug and kissed him hard on the lips. Then suddenly seeming to realize what he had just done Oliver grinned, flushed, and went off to enjoy the victory while Kailen stood there with a raised eyebrow and watched him go.

"Well, well." The voice of Draco Malfoy had Kailen whirling to face the Slytherin who had joined the rest of the students in swarming the field. "It seems that the boy-who-lived is a fairy."

Kailen of course knew exactly how Draco meant to use the word fairy, especially in light of the kiss Oliver had just given him, and with a smirk Kailen decided to throw the grinning Slytherin for a loop; he highly doubted that anyone close enough to hear would be able to tell the difference between the stresses he used to change the meaning of Draco's use of the word fairy, but he could see Severus nearby and knew the Elf would get just as big a laugh out of it as he himself would.

"I am no mere fairy, but Prince of the Faeries!"

Kailen announced this in a proud and lofty manner before turning and heading off the field, leaving behind a gaping Malfoy; Severus had just barely managed to choke off his laughter in time, much to Kailen's amusement. Kailen knew a celebration would be starting soon enough in Gryffindor Tower and didn't plan to miss a single second of it.

* * *

Posted On: September 2, 2009


	9. Pranks and Aunts

A special for everyone. A second update in the same night. Sorry, but don't get used to it.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 9: Pranks and Aunts

"She thinks it was you." Kailen spoke conversationally as he helped Severus rewrap the bandage about his leg. "That you were the one trying to curse my broom. Hermione spent most of the night trying to figure out why you, a teacher, would want to curse my broom. She doesn't want to believe it despite the fact that you're the snarkiest professor in Hogwarts, but since she saw you directing a spell towards me without breaking eye contact…well, the evidence is against you there."

Severus snorted. "So she didn't see anyone else either. Once I realized you were being cursed I didn't take the time to search for a culprit, my first reaction was to stop your broom from bucking you. I had forgotten that you didn't need the broom to fly."

Kailen shrugged. "It doesn't matter, we'll just catch them next time. Whoever cursed my broom is bound to try something again and we can try and catch them then. I'm just glad you were there to counter spell so that I didn't have to reveal my wings. Thank you."

Severus gave Kailen a grin as the young Prince finished with the bandage. "And just how much is that thank you worth?"

"What do you mean?" Kailen warily watched as the mischevious part of Severus started to show itself.

"I want you to help me pull my yearly prank on the Headmaster."

**… … … … …**

"_Why the Headmaster of all people?"_ Kailen moaned in the Fey tongue as he moved lightly behind Severus, both of them keeping to the shadows as they slunk through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Because it'll be fun." Severus answered back with a smile on his face, if any students had been wandering the halls that night they would have thought their professor possessed. "Now try and think what the password for the Gargoyle might be. It'll be a sweet of some kind."

Kailen stopped short. "We've come all this way and did all that work and you don't know the password! You're a professor here for Morrigan's-sake, shouldn't you have a password to the Headmaster's office?"

"Don't say her name! What if she comes! Besides, I do know the password." Severus defended himself. "But if I use the password the Headmaster gave to me then he'll know I pulled the prank. He gives us each a different password so he can tell who comes and goes, but there's always a generic one that he'll give to students he needs to meet with and then he changes it after the meeting."

Kailen waved Severus' concern aside. "Don't worry about Aunt Morrigan, she won't do anything to us; she likes me too much. Hmmm…maybe I should see if she wants to help, she does love a good prank now and then."

"Aunt Morrigan? You call her aunt?" Severus asked in disbelief, then the second part registered. "No! What are you thinking! You can't call her here!"

"What are you worrying about anyhow?" Kailen was puzzled. "I know she doesn't have too good of a reputation outside of her own Court because of the races she presides over, but as a Childe of the Seelie Court you should know better than to believe the horror stories of the mortals."

"I don't believe those stories." Severus scoffed. "But you still can't call her here. Think of all the students here! It just reeks of disaster."

It was a weak excuse and both of them knew it, but Kailen let it slide for the moment and vowed to find out the truth later.

**… … … … …**

"…drop, cockroach cluster, honey dew petals…"

"…blood pop, fizzing whizzbee…"

"Hershey's chocolate, candy kisses, skor bar…damn it!"

Kailen finally grew fed up with guessing candy names when he could be outside stretching his wings; he now understood why Severus was so often grouchy being cooped up within these stone walls all the time. Even he was beginning to loose his usually calm temperament in some situations where before he would have used cunning words to turn the circumstances around.

"I'm sick of guessing candy names and I want to go fly." Kailen told Severus when the elf looked at him in amazement. "There's a much easier solution to this and you'll still get your prank. Aunt Morrigan!"

The last two words were said as a summons and Severus cringed as he felt the power in it. Then another darker power filled the air, pulling the shadows together in front of them to form the shape of a woman. Her skin was a creamy pale color and midnight locks of hair tumbled freely down her back, moving slightly as if in an unseen wind as her deep violet eyes stared at them. A look of horror crossed Severus' face, wiping away all his previous joy at the thought of pranking the Headmaster.

"Yes, Nephew?" The voice was cool, but filled with fondness for Kailen. "What leads you to call me here?"

Severus knew Kailen was answering Morrigan, but for the life of him he couldn't focus on the conversation as he was frantically wishing to be anywhere but where he was. She had finally found him and any moment now she would notice him and exact her revenge for a prank he had accidentally played upon her when he was only just eleven. That had been the true reason he had left his people and came to Hogwarts, he had been afraid of Morrigan's wrath and every time the Marauder's had played one of their cruel pranks on him he had known it was her way of getting revenge on him. That same fear had been what kept him from ever going home to his family. Then just as he feared, Severus found himself under Morrigan's shadowed gaze.

"And who do we have here?" Her voice made Severus shiver as he came under scrutiny. "This is a face I have not seen for many turnings. How are you Severus, son of Septimus and Arlaina? Your parents miss you greatly."

Severus stood frozen, knowing that he should answer but was unable to force his mouth to form the words. His face was actually an even paler white than usual in his terror. Kailen meanwhile was watching his friend with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Severus, what is wrong?"

"Ah." Morrigan chuckled softly in amusement. "I believe I know what this is about. He believes that I am angry with him for a prank he got me with ages ago and thinks I seek vengeance upon him."

"What prank?" Kailen asked curiously, he had never heard of his aunt being pranked before.

At the same time Severus found his voice, shouting out. "It was an accident!"

A smile crossed Morrigan's face as she laughed, surprising Severus with the fact that it wasn't a chilling or terrible sound. "Do not worry Childe, I have no anger towards what happened. In truth I found it quite amusing, but you ran too quickly to hide behind these mortal wards before I could say so. Such a pity no one within this castle has called out my name before now or I would have found you. Alas, but I promised Rowena that I would not enter Hogwarts without a true summoning for children are always so impressionable and often seek to find easier ways out of their problems."

Morrigan paused for a moment and seemed to be waiting for Severus to say something, but he was too busy standing stock still in a state of relieved shock. Realizing this, Morrigan turned back to Kailen.

"Well Nephew, though I am always delighted to see you, I cannot tarry long so let us take care of this prank of yours."

**… … … … …**

Even though he knew what to expect, Kailen still found himself choking on his breakfast the next morning when the Headmaster came to breakfast and triggered the prank. The original plan had merely been to dye Dumbledore's hair and beard since any more of a complex prank would have woken the man, but with Morrigan's help they had been able to take it further. Their first step had been for Morrigan to hold the Headmaster in sleep while hoodwinking his mirror so that he would see only what he believed he should see when he looked into it. She had then taken great pleasure in turning him bald while Severus and Kailen had dyed his beard a sparkling orange and styled it into dreadlocks complete with beads.

Their next victim had been the Headmaster's clothes, Kailen shortening the bottom of the maroon robe Dumbledore had already helpfully laid out so that it would barely reach beyond the man's knees while Severus altered the back so it was cut out like a hospital gown. Then, to keep the prank from dying an early and ignoble death, Morrigan had placed all their activities under a ward that wouldn't fall and reveal the night's activities until the Headmaster took his first ritual sip of tea in the Great Hall. It was the one thing that could be counted on to occur without fail, that first sip of tea in the morning, and today was no exception as Morrigan's wards fell and the Headmaster was revealed in all his pranked glory.

Kailen wondered how long it would take for someone to comment on the Headmaster's new look, or for the Headmaster to notice it himself. Kailen snorted; hell, he couldn't wait until Dumbledore tried to remove the pranks—every time he tried his beard would change colors and his robes would grow shorter. If they were lucky he wouldn't try to reverse the prank too many times for propriety's sake, the robe charm would wear off right before lunch, but until then not even changing his robes would work. So intent on hearing or seeing some overt sign of the prank being noticed, Kailen almost missed the silence that spread with a ripple over the chattering students of the Great Hall as they all stared in horror at the head table. Then the silence became noticed to the teachers and the professors turned nearly as one to the Headmaster to see if he knew what had caused the silence. Instead they found themselves staring at the cause and Kailen was rewarded with the reactions he had been hoping for.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Professor McGonagall gasped as she half-stood from her chair, looking as if she were about ready to faint while to the Headmaster's left Professor Flitwick liberally sprayed Professor Sprout with the juice he had been drinking.

Down at the other end of the table Hagrid let out a surprised roar and stood so fast that he knocked poor Madam Pomfrey to the floor, her reaction obscured behind the staff table. Not even Severus and Kailen could keep some reaction from showing despite the fact that they had expected all this, but unlike everyone else in the hall their reactions manifested as humor quickly hidden behind assumed masks of astonishment. The various other reactions of the Professors were lost in the jumble of noise as the students lost the shock that had pushed them into silence and either began to laugh or express their horror at the Headmaster's new look.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, had realized that he was the reason for the outbursts and had conjured himself a tiny mirror and was examining himself with a dismayed twinkle in his eyes before he pulled himself together.

"Well." Somehow his voice managed to carry over the tumult. "It seems that someone managed to pull a delightfully nice prank over me this morning. It is original to say the least, but not to worry, I shall put myself to rights within a moment."

With a flourish Albus Dumbledore raised his wand, mumbled a spell as he swished and flicked his wand around and stood there jovially as if expecting his magic to have fixed the problem. It hadn't; it had only compounded the problem. He was still bald, but his beard was now a florid purple, and his robes had shrunk to just above his knees. A second attempt brought similar results and realizing that a third attempt would shorten his robes too far, the Headmaster offered up a salute to the pranksters and regally conjured a robe to cover himself before retreating to his office to puzzle out the problem. Following the Headmaster's lead the rest of the staff headed for their classrooms and the students quickly followed, it didn't seem like a day to be late for their lessons. Kailen and Severus couldn't help but smirk at each other as they passed each other on their way from the Great Hall and Kailen knew he would be helping again with next years prank despite the fact the he wasn't sure if they could top this one.

* * *

Posted On: May 23, 2010


	10. Like Feathered Wings

Alas, my Spring Break was a mere week that has all too quickly faded away. You are getting a present out of it though!

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? Not I.

Chapter 10: Like Feathered Wings

That Christmas was soon to be upon them was heralded by a terrible snow storm that cooped everyone up in the castle for three days. The second herald was the list that had gone around so that the professors would know who would stay over the holidays and who would be taking the train home. Kailen had eagerly placed his name on the list for those that would be leaving Hogwarts and heading home, home to his parents and where the weather would be crisp but mostly too mild for snow. It was rare that they experienced snow in the Fey Realm and when they did get snow it was only the fairest of dustings that covered the ground. The cold permeating Hogwarts froze his wings even though they were hidden within the confines of his flesh and Kailen had been forced to have Severus place a permanent warming charm on his cloak to keep his back from aching fiercely with the cold that found its way to settle in his wings.

Meanwhile Severus grumbled about having to stay at Hogwarts over the Holidays now that he actually felt he could go home, but the Headmaster had _requested_ the staff remain at Hogwarts for some reason; Kailen bet it was because of whatever Fluffy was guarding. Kailen had forced himself to curb his curiosity about what that could be since Severus grew nervous and moody anytime he mentioned it. He couldn't help but feel that hiding something that was obviously important and/or dangerous in a school full of children was a serious risk, but Kailen had finally decided to leave the danger to the teachers instead of risking his friendship with Severus by pushing the issue. At least Severus was in a slightly good mood this evening as they huddled in their glade, a protective dome arching overhead to keep in the warmth of the fire they had kindled so they could toast treats and heat spiced cider.

"Here," Severus said suddenly, awkwardly shoving a neatly wrapped package into Kailen's hands.

"What?" Kailen was surprised that Severus had gotten him anything.

"It's a present you dolt," Severus seemed nervous; "you have to open it to see what's inside."

Kailen snorted with laughter as he pulled a wrapped present from his own cloak to hand to Severus, "I know that, I was just surprised. It's rare for a Fey to gift-give outside their own family. I got you this anyhow."

Severus took the present and shook it, "what did you get me?"

Kailen smirked and threw Severus' own words back at him, "you have to open it to see what's inside."

"Brat," Severus complained good-naturedly as he set about tearing into his present; Kailen forgetting decorum as he sent wrapping paper flying as well.

Inside his package Kailen found a beautifully wrought pendant about thirty-eight millimeters long depicting a pair of spread wings on either side of a downward pointing sword on a silver chain. Touched, Kailen immediately slipped the chain over his head and let the pendant rest upon his chest before he looked to see what else was in the box. Below where the first necklace had been rested a smaller version of the pendant, but this was attached to a leather band detailed with scroll work. Kailen wasn't sure what to make of it and turned to ask Severus only to find the elf staring oddly at the mini bow and arrow set resting in the palm of one of his hands.

"Not that I'm ungrateful," Severus spoke, seeing that Kailen was looking at him, "but what is the point of this?"

Kailen laughed and un-shrunk the bow and arrows for Severus, "sorry, I forgot to tell you that you needed to enlarge them. I know it's tradition in your society for Elves to receive a bow upon their Coming of Age, but since you never had yours I was hoping this would be an acceptable gift."

Severus nodded gravely as he ran his hands over the carefully carved wood, his fingers dancing over the bow string as if remembering a tune he had forgotten. It was at times like this that the pain Severus held inside over being so long apart from his people became apparent and Kailen left the Elf to his memories as he picked up the smaller pendant and tried to figure out what it was for.

"You're stumped, aren't you?"

Kailen looked up, a slight frown evident in the tilt of his mouth, "yes, I am."

Severus smirked, pleased with himself, before giving a brief whistle. Despite the fact that the cold and snow had driven most animals into hibernation, a flutter of wings answered Severus' call and a Kestrel of varying shades of brown and gray flew down to land on Kailen's lap.

"Aether is a flying companion for you. The little pendant is for him, it's linked to yours so you both can find each other and you can call him to you."

"Thank you," Kailen carefully fastened the pendant around Aether's neck, "but I have one more gift for you before we head back in and I leave tomorrow."

Severus shook his head, "you've already given me enough. This is the first true gift I have gotten in years besides the impersonal ones the other Professors give me."

Kailen set Aether a safe distance from the fire before standing and pulling Severus to his feet, "I promised you a dance upon the moonbeams not long ago, what better night than this one."

… … … … …

The light was fading by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 ¾ but there was enough time left in the day for the students to find their waiting parents without straining to see. The ride had been long and uneventful, leaving the students eager to disembark and get home, and so the platform became a place of chaos much to the dismay of the parents who had been hoping to grab their children and leave quickly. Kailen just followed the familiar auras he sensed, twisting smoothly through the seething mass of humanity, thankfully unencumbered by his trunk since Severus had thoughtfully shrunk it for him before he had left that morning; a little trick of Fey Magic would have it back to normal size in no time.

"Master Loren, Master Tamorin," Kailen called out as he got closer, alerting the two men to where he was at so that they could shoulder their way toward him.

"Young Kailen," Master Loren spoke as the two bowed slightly to him. "We're sorry your parents could not come to fetch you, but they were called away unexpectedly today. Who might your new companion be?"

Kailen smiled slightly as he lightly ran a hand over Aether's plumage. "It's alright. I understand. This is Aether, he was a present. Let's get out of here, it's a bit too crowded and rambunctious for my taste."

Taking place on either side of him, Master Loren and Master Tamorin began to push a way through the crowd, unconsciously sending out calming vibes to ease their way. Indignant murmurs of stressed parents soon stopped at the sight of the two men with the boy-who-lived. Most had not paid attention to Kailen's arrival in the fall, not knowing then who he was, but they watched now as he crossed the platform with the two watchful men protecting him on either side. As the trio passed through a more peaceful chaos took over the reunions being held, then the Faeries were safely through the barrier and Kailen was bundled quickly out of the cold into the waiting car.

"How can you stand it?" Tamorin no longer felt the need to hold his tongue now that they were ensconced in the warm safety of the car, "not even the Night Hags of the Dark Court are so rude as to stare such, and they consider you a rare treat in beauty young Prince."

Kailen shuddered and reached up to his shoulder to stroke a gentle finger over Aether's plumage, "it has not been easy, but I've had help. Severus, son of Septimus and Arlaina of the Elven has been a companion to me at Hogwarts. Thankfully my court training has stood me in good stead on mortal customs and to withstand the looks, but where it was not enough Severus was able to explain things to me."

Tamorin and Loren exchanged glances.

"Severus, son of Septimus and Arlaina?" Loren started, "wasn't he…?"

Tamorin nodded, "the one who pranked Queen Morrigan."

Kailen sighed. "Won't anyone tell me what this prank was all about?"

Both Masters shook their head. "We'll not risk speaking a word about that. The Dark Queen has ears everywhere. She may be fond of you, but we'd risk calling down her ire should she still feel sore over what happened."

Kailen sighed, but let the matter drop. He'd just have to ask his Aunt after all. Like the Masters had said, she was fond of him and he already knew she wasn't holding a grudge against Severus, Kailen just wasn't sure if she'd tell him or decide it would be more fun to play head games with him.

"How have things been at home?" Kailen changed the subject, "the dossiers my parents have been sending me have been keeping me well informed, but from them I cannot get true impressions of the reactions of the Court as I would were I present in person."

Loren was the one to answer; he spent more time in court than Tamorin did. "Things have been much the same though there have been whispers that sending you among the mortals was not a good move on your parent's part."

Tamorin smirked. "And of course most of those whispers come from those who have eligible sons and daughters who wish to embrace our dear Kailen with their wings."

Kailen sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can't even greet the young Eligibles of the Court without them taking it into their head that I have chosen them as my mate—and I have yet to hit the Age of Attraction!"

"Don't worry young Prince." Tamorin teased. "When they flutter their wings to gain your attention they are seeing you as well as your throne."

Kailen was saved from backing his glare up with an answer by the stopping of the car.

"We have arrived Prince, Masters." The driver announced as he left the car, a draft of cold air wafting over them as he courteously hurried to open the back door so they could get out.

"Thank you." Kailen inclined his head slightly as he got out of the car, hurrying along with the rest of them to the warmth of the house.

It didn't take long after that for the group to wind through the warren of mazes hiding the portal to the Fey Realm and passing through to their home, not many people could claim to own their own labyrinth, with Kailen's feet moving ever more swiftly as he neared his goal. His parents might not be home right at that moment to welcome him back, but he was sure they wouldn't be gone any longer than absolutely necessary now that he was home and he could already feel the pull of a phantom wind on his wings calling for him to come fly. It was good to be home, even if only for the holidays.

"Welcome home, Aether." Kailen told his Kestrel as they passed from the Mortal World into the Fey Realm. "Soon we shall both fly free."

* * *

Posted On: March 19, 2011


End file.
